The Sexual Secrets of the Giant Wars
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Hey I'm back. So so so so so sorry about the long wait. This is a new story all the credit goes to lemolemon, who asked for a request. I thought about how to do it and I instantly came up with this idea. This is how the gods and demigods really defeated the Giants in the first Giant War. I don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters. If you liked it, leave reviews.


Chapter 1: The Truth

Jason and Piper were both cold. They were in Quebec, walking to meet Boreas, while Leo was staying back because of some issue Zethes and Cal had with him, so Cal stayed behind and Khione, the daughter of Boreas took the Jason and Piper to her father.

Zethes was walking behind Jason and Piper, prodding them if they slowed down or stopped. They kept walking until Khione stopped outside a large door. She told them to hope for luck and she pushed open the door, causing a cold breeze to flow to Jason and Piper, making them shiver.

They were prodded by Zethes and they continued walking into the room, where they saw ice statues along the walls, and a large ice throne in front of them. In the throne was a god-sized Boreas, who wore a white suit, with two purple wings sprouting from his back, he had a beard, that looked like it was made of snow.

Boreas looked at Piper and Jason and spoke; "Who are you and what do you want?" His voice bellowed through the room, and Piper looked around, she spotted a look of confusion on Jason's face. Guessing he was just really cold, she told them who they were, and she felt Jason turn to her, still confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"You weren't speaking English until just now." He replied.

"What do you mean, I was speaking English." She retorted.

"Ha ha, I see now. We have a daughter of Aphrodite here, how else would you know French so fluently, it is the language of love after all." said Boreas in English.

"Oh, well that explains that." replied Jason.

"Boreas, we need your help. Storm Spirits attacked us, and we need to capture them and bring them to Aeolus to please him." Piper said to the god.

Boreas simply chuckled and told them that he and the other winds are under Aeolus's control, and have orders to kill any demigod who asks for help.

Jason realizes that the only way they will live is to tell him of Zeus being his father. Boreas believes him, and allows Piper and Jason to tell their story to Boreas, explaining what has happened so far.

Boreas then tells them that he knows the storm spirits who attacked them on the Grand Canyon and where the mistress resides ― the windy city of Chicago.

Suddenly, Boreas's eye caught Jason's tattoo and he stood up and turned into his Roman form, Aquilon.

He suddenly realizes what Hera is doing, but does not share his thoughts, and he turns back into Boreas. He stood there and chuckled, while Piper and Jason exchanged confused looks.

"Boreas, don't you wanna fill us in on what you know, you are a mighty smart god, and you could REALLY help us with our quest." Piper said, laying on a thick layer of charmspeak.

"My dear, if you knew what I know, I would be in trouble." He replied.

"But if you don't tell us then whatever Hera is planning may not happen, or we could all end up in danger." Piper said, slightly pleading the god.

Boreas stared at Piper, and after several seconds, he spoke. "My dear, what has happened to your father."

"How do you know about that?" She asked panically.

"Your nightmares are not just nightmares, they are real. Your father was taken by a being of great darkness." He simply replied.

"Tell me what took him. Please Boreas." Piper cried.

"A Giant. The Giants were defeated long ago, and it seems that they have returned. I thought this was impossible after the truth about their defeat was hidd-" Boreas said, stopping himself from telling anymore.

"What truth, I thought the Giants were defeated by the gods and demigods fighting them together. Tell us what you know." Piper said, using more charmspeak on the god.

"History states that the gods and demigods joined forces to defeat the giants, but the truth was not as such. The Fates decreed that they could only be destroyed by the way they were created; by the fornication of the Gods, Demigods, and the Giants." He explained.

"What! I don't understand, what does this mean?" Piper said, emotions boiling inside her.

"The only way to defeat them, was for the gods and the demigods and the giants to fornicate." Boreas said.

"You mean as in sex?" Jason said, finally talking after a long time. He was still going over what happened with the Aquilon change, and everything else.

"Yes, I do mean that. It was the only way to defeat them, and they were too dangerous to live." Boreas replied.

Piper had sex when she was 15 years old, and now she was 16 and she still perfectly remembered losing her virginity to her dad's co-star when she visited on set. She had been wearing some hot clothes, and when she first saw her dad's co-star, she did what most women did when they saw her dad, they mooned over her.

She ended up seducing him, and they fucked in his trailer for nearly 3 hours. He had a big dick, and a big load. She remembered how he held her and touched her, how he fucked her ass, pussy and her mouth.

"So they just had sex, and BAM a giant was gone?" Piper asked, coming back to the present.

"Not exactly, there were requirements: the giant or giantess, the opposing god or goddess, and a demigod that is the opposite sex of the god. The one member in this event will have the Ω sign appear over their head, and would have to ingest a 'part' of the other two. If it is a female demigod that gets chosen, then the demigod must have 'parts' of the giant and the gods in each hole they have. If a goddess is chosen, then each hole must be filled with a part of the other two. If a male god is chosen, then he must insert his parts into the female demigod. " Boreas said.

Piper was about to ask what he meant by "Ingesting", but Jason beat her to the punch.

"Khione, come and take Jason here back to his friend for a while and bring up Zethes and Cal would you, there are some things that I must show to Piper to help her understand this all. Jason wouldn't be able to comprehend for now." Boreas said.

Piper then stood with only Boreas in the room until Zethes and Cal came several minutes later.

"Okay, so what are you going to show me?" Piper asked.

"My dear, to understand all I was saying, you must 'experience' it so you will be able to do this for Enceladus."

"Encounter? Are you saying I'm about to have sex with you and a giant and your sons? There isn't a giant here, is there?" She asked.

"No my dear, but we shall pretend that my sons are a giant. Now that we have partially met our requirements, we must start.''

"Okay this is weird, but if this is absolutely necessary, then it has to be done I guess. But I do have one question before we start, I wanna know what what you meant by 'Ingesting'." She said.

"I assume you know how babies are created, the things needed to create offspring. For a male giant, this would be consuming their sperm as well as the god's sperm, the same goes for the female giant and female god." Boreas explained.

"Oh." was all Piper could say. She really hadn't expected that.

"Shall we start?" Boreas asked.

"Yeah, but can't we do this in a place a little bit warmer." Piper said, shivering still.

"Trust me my dear, you will be warm in a bit." Boreas said smirking as he snapped his fingers and a large table made of ice appeared in the middle of the room.

"Let's relieve ourselves of our clothes." Boreas said as he shrunk down to a normal human size. He snapped his fingers again and their clothes flew off of the four, leaving them naked.

Her eyes traveled down and saw the god's and his offspring's members. They were all semi-hard, and nearly 6 inches give or take.

"Now to do this, everyone must be erotically pleased, in other words, the men must be erect." Boreas said as he took several steps forward, leaving nearly 4 inches between her and him. Piper was focused on Boreas thick and growing dick, and didn't notice Zethes and Cal making their way behind her.

"You are very beautiful Piper." Zethes said as he rushed forward, and grabbed her tits from behind, his dick rubbing between her ass cheeks.

"Ooooh." Piper moaned as her tits were squeezed and massaged.

"Now Piper I must warn you, the giants won't just be up for it, so you must seduce them, and you must be prepared to be handled rough. Do you understand?" Boreas said staring it to her eyes. Piper nodded, not breaking eye contact.

"Good, now here we go." Boreas replied as his hand went to the top of Piper's head and pushed her down onto her knees, Zethes lowered his body as well so they were both on their knees, and Cal moved to the right of Piper.

Boreas's dick was nearly a centimeter away from her lips, and it was hard but not fully. She looked up into Boreas's eyes before she licked his tip and plunged it in her mouth. She started to bob her head and back and forth, the movement caused Zethes to stop massaging her breasts, stand up and move to Piper's left.

The blowjob was mind-blowing, his wife who bore him his children had died long ago, and he hadn't experienced anything like this for a long time. Boreas put his hand on the back of her head to make her go further and he slowly pushed her head further down his dick. He could feel the back of her throat and he held her there.

She sucked him for several minutes, her head going back and forth, slathering his member. Piper could feel Boreas's dick was at full mast in her mouth. Boreas was enjoying this very much, his hand dropped from her head as he felt his load coming.

"I'm about to cum Piper." He said, which made her stop, she moved her head back and strings of saliva were hanging from Boreas's member and her mouth. She looked and smiled at Boreas before she looked to her right and left, comparing Cal and Zethes.

Neither of them were fully hard, but Cal was harder and thicker at the moment. He was even thicker than Boreas was, she turned her head to Cal and she repeated the same thing on Cal as she had done with Boreas. Cal moved his hand to her head as Boreas had done, and he slowly repeated what his father had done.

She started to go faster and harder, never breaking eye contact with Cal. He had never experienced this, and when he felt his load coming for the first time, he shouted he was going to pee, unaware that he wasn't.

Piper then stopped when he shouted that, and giggled. She then turned to Zethes, who had a skinnier but longer dick that Cal had but not as long as his father.

She looked up into Zethes, gave him a wink, and then went to town on his dick. Piper then slowly rubbed her thumb against the tips of Cal's and Boreas's dicks, keeping them hard and ready. She was gonna tease them to the best extent that she could.

Zethes put his hand against the back of Piper's head and he repeated the act his father and brother had done, but this time Zethes pushed his hips forward as he pulled her head and he held her there.

He didn't budge, and Piper to softly bite down on his cock. This caused Zethes to release her, and she pulled her head back.

"Ogh, holy shit!" she said, as she took deep breaths. "Weeew, that was intense." she said when she finally caught it.

"Guess it's time to fill one of those holes now." She said as she turned and smiled at Boreas's who was still hard from the teasing. She then kept her eye contact and she slowly and sensually pressed the head of his dick against the closed lips.

She pushed her head forward and the head broke through and her tongue greeted the intruder, swirling around it, and when she had felt his dick pulse in her mouth, she slammed her head forward, and engulfed the rest.

The tip rammed into her throat and gagged hard as the sudden movement gave the god all he need to blow his load. The first load he had blown in more than 5,000 years. Boreas grunted deeply as he unleashed the godly load into Piper's waiting mouth.

His godly load was too much for Piper to swallow, and when she felt her mouth was completely full, she pulled out and he shot out ropes of purple that were the same color as his wings. His nectar landed on her face, neck, tits and on her tanned stomach.

The warmth of the god's nectar made Piper feel fuzzy as she was practically covered, only a few spots of her tanned stomach were viewable. She fell onto her back when Boreas emptied his dick onto her body, and she slowly swallowed his nectar in her mouth.

The god's nectar tasted exactly like her Grandpa Tom's Fry Bread, with her favorite toppings. The memory of eating it with her dad came to her instantly, and she sat there as Boreas raised his hands and the cum on her body went up and hovered in the air. Boreas told her to open her mouth again, and when she did, a good amount fell into her mouth.

She loved the feeling of the god's warm nectar filling her mouth up, and the feeling of the warmth sliding down her throat and into her body. She closed her eyes and laid there until it was all over, smiling. Suddenly, she felt two objects poking at both sides of her lips.

She opened her eyes to see Zethes and Cal trying to get her to suck their dicks, and she smiled at them both. She then brought her hands up their waiting dicks and began to jerk off the boys.

She pumped her hand back and forth, and she would turn her face to one of them and tease their tips by licking them or sucking on them.

Soon Cal muttered something about peeing and Piper slowed down jerking him off, and picked up the pace on Zethes. When they both stated they were close, she opened her mouth and the two dicks shot their load into it.

She pumped hard and she didn't stop pumping their dicks until every single drop was out of them. She swallowed the load, and was surprised to see that all three of them were still fully hard.

"Well, it seems that this will be easy." She said as she stood up. Zethes and Cal stood next to their father and she decided to pick who was gonna fuck her. She then sized up all three of them, and she reached out and grabbed Cal and Zethes cocks.

She tugged them and stepped back, and they knew what to do. She told Zethes to get on his back, and told Cal to get behind her. She then got on her knees above Zethes waiting dick and she felt Cal's tip rubbing against her ass, as is rough hands grabbed her hips and tits.

She then plunged herself onto Zethes' dick and instantly she felt Cal's dick enter her ass.

"OH MY GODSS! YEEEEESSS! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" She screamed as she was pounded.

Boreas swiftly stuffed Piper's open mouth with his dick, silencing her. The three men then all started to pound at different paces. It was amazing to Piper because she couldn't tell when it was coming.

Zethes then grunted as he arched his back and he came in her pussy. Piper could feel his cum shooting out and covering her pussy walls. Seconds later, Cal came in her ass, and Piper felt the same sensation as she did with Zethes.

Zethes pushed her up and he pulled out of her, as did Boreas and Cal, and the three shifted spots. Cal was on the bottom, and Zethes was in front of Piper and Boreas was at her ass. Immediately, Zethes rammed into her mouth, and Boreas rammed forward into her tight ass.

Cal slammed upwards and rammed her pussy. The ramming force from Zethes and Boreas caused Piper's tits to bounce around.

Cal took advantage and he grabbed her tits and began to massage them.

While that went on, a hand went to her pussy and inserted two fingers in and began pumping away. Piper gasped as she felt someone's fingers inside her.

Her back arched as she was gripping the back of Cal's head.

"Oh gods!" Piper gasped as her orgasm washed over her and her body spasmed.

Minutes passed and the three men banged her hard until they finally felt their loads ready. They all erupted inside the holes, pulled out and shifted to last spot.

"Are you ready?" Zethes asked as he wrapped around and pinched her nipples hard.

"Yesh." She said slowly as she was still swallowing Zethes' load.

All three men plunged deep inside of Piper. It was so deep that Piper moaned loudly, even with her mouth filled with Cal's meat. She also started to thrust her hips to meet mine half the way.

"Fuck me! Fuck me YES YES YES YES YES!" Piper screamed.

All three sped up their movements. Soon they were going in and out at an unbelievable pace and Piper was clearly enjoying it.

"YES, RIGHT THERE! Oh gods, FUCK ME!" Piper screamed as she felt her orgasm vibrated through her body.

Her juices sprayed out of her pussy and Boreas slammed his dick all the way into her wet pussy, and held it there until he fully unleashed his load into her.

Seconds later, Zethes and Cal unleashed their loads into her and then pulled out. Cal seemed to have a little bit of life in him, and he shot out two last white ropes onto her face and her throat.

"That was fucking amazing." Piper breathed hard as she slowly stood up. She cleaned Cal's cum off of her face,

"You were right, I did get warm." She said as she walked up to Boreas and kissed him, and then kissed Zethes and Cal.

"Well my dear, it seems that you are now prepared to fight the giants. Let's get you on your way." He said with a snap and they were all reclothed and suddenly standing in front of Khione, Leo, and Jason.

"Hey you ok? We heard screams but Ice Queen here didn't let us up." Jason said as he stepped closer to her.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was watching the original Giant War and the battles. You probably heard Athena's war cries." She said, feeling slightly impressed that she came up with that on the spot.

"What's that?" Jason asked as he pointed at her throat. Some of Cal's cum was still there.

"Ha." was all that Cal could manage to say as he smiled.

"Oh, we were in there for so long, an icicles must've melted and dripped on me. It got pretty hot in that room." She said, feeling impressed yet again.

She dragged her finger across her throat and collected the last bit of Cal's cum and she swallowed it, "Yeah, that's some really cold water." She said.

"Ok then." Jason said as she turned to face Boreas.

"So... are we good to go then or are going to kill us?" He asked.

"No no no. I would never kill a son of Zeus... or Jupiter for that matter. It is time for you to continue your journey. The mistress of the storm spirits you are looking for resides in Chicago. But I hope that good luck follows you." Boreas said as he chuckled.

Suddenly he disappeared and Khione, Cal, Zethes, Leo, Jason and Piper all stood there.

"Lets go." Jason said as he began to make his way to the terrace.

Leo groaned as he stared at Khione, and he followed Jason, taking the suitcase Festus with him. When all three were out there, Leo hit a button and out came a normal sized Festus. They got on the metal dragon and started flying to the Windy City (Chicago).

Piper felt exhaustion wave over her from her fucking, and she told the others she was going to get some sleep. She rested her head against Festus' warm metal body and she drifted off into a nightmare.

She saw the large fiery giant again as well as her father tied to a stake. The giant revealed his name to be Enceladus and told her to come to him at noon on the solstice, and her father would live. If she didn't, then she would lose his father, as well as Jason and Leo.

She was about to protest when she suddenly felt she was falling. She woke up and realized she was falling and she screamed...

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
